Violet is pregnant
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Violet is now experiencing of morning sickness to pregnancy to birth and taking care of her child with Tony and her family she's not alone. Will Violet be a successful mother?
1. Morning sickness

Few years later Violet is married and is 17 teen years old and is married to Tony and he has moved in with Violet at her parents house.

One morning Violet was in the dining room she wasn't eating everyone was eating until her mother knew maybe something is wrong.

"Violet, are you ok? you hardly touched your food." Helen said.

Then Violet ran to a bathroom and was throwing up Helen knew that Violet has been throwing up mostly.

"What's wrong with Violet?" Dash asked.

"Violet just might have the flu, or maybe she's knocked up."

"What?"

"Like I said Dash, Violet might have the flu or she might be pregnant." Elasti Girl said.

Then Tony came back with his shoe that he uses for runing.

"She threw up on my shoe." Tony said.

"That sounds like morning sickness."

"What's morning sickness Miss Parr? it's been going all night."

"Morning sickness is a sign that you're pregnant, when I was pregnant with Violet; I was sick for a week." Helen said.

"I see, should you tell Violet?"

"I should, when she comes back out."

Then later when Violet was done throwing up she sat back down on the table.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Violet said as her mother touched her stomach and felted her forehead.

"Yep, you're pregnant." Elasti Girl said.

"How do you know mom?"

"I can tell the signs, and everything that you're going through now and I knew all of them."

Few weeks later

At high School Violet was now 5 weeks pregnant and the baby growing inside her was small as grian of rice.

In Art class Violet was painting a picture of her family; mom, dad, Dash, Jack Jack, Tony her husband and herself with a little baby growing inside her tummy.

Well, everyone knew that Violet is now pregnant and it was a shocking news to hear about it.

"That's nice Violet." Tony said looking at her painting.

"Thanks, this is our family."

"It needs a little something, here why not I fix it." Tony said as he painted a baby in Violet's arms.

"Thanks Tony...I was going to do that too."

After school Violet was home with Tony and the rest of the family were doing what they always do and Tony went to work.

Violet was on the couch with Dash who is going to be a uncle in a few more months same with Jack Jack, Elasti Girl and Mr Incredible were going to be grandparents very soon and Tony and Violet were going to be soon parents.

"Mom, get the video cammra." Dash said.

"Why Dash? Is something happening?" Helen asked.

"I want to talk to Violet's baby, even it's still small as a grain of rice."

"Ok Dash I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then Helen got the video cammra.

"Ok Dash, you're talking to the new life inside of Violet. And...Action."

Dash has his hands on Violet's stomach and started to talk to the baby in Violet's stomach.

"Hello in there."

Violet started giggling, she loved how Dash talked to her baby.

"I'm uncle Dash, we can't wait to see you." Dash said then Helen with the cammra went down to where Violet is and crouch down to also talked to her grand child.

"Hello, I'm Violet's mother. When you are born I'll be your grand mother, don't give Violet a hard time." Helen said Dash and Violet laughed.

"Does Tony talks to the baby Violet, when he comes home or something?" Dash asked.

"Sometimes he does yep."

end of chapter 1


	2. Dash's sleep over

Violet is now a month pregnant and her morning sickness was taking a bit easy.

Violet was doing much better in the morning and things never had been down hill yet.

One day after school Violet got home to see her mother and father dancing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"We're dancing, join us." Helen said.

"Come on Vi, dance with me." Tony said as he and Violet started dancing.

"This is fun!" Helen shouted as everyone danced around the room then the door bell rang the Parr's and Tony and his wife stopped dancing and stopped the music and it was Froze zone.

"Hi Froze zone." Dash said getting the door.

"Hey speedo, hey Helen, Violet, Tony, Jack Jack and Mr Incredible."

"We were dancing til you got here."

"Say Mr Incredible, time to go bowling." Froze zone said.

"Ok bye kids, bye Helen."

Then the door shut in a flash.

"That was quick." Dash said.

"It was." Tony replied.

Then Violet felt dizzy she was feeling like passing out.

"What's wrong Vi? are you sick?" Elasti Girl asked.

"No mom, it's just another sign of morning sickness. Sometimes you feels dizzy, I'm going to lie down for a while." Violet said as she went to her room to rest so she can't be too dizzy anymore.

"So guys, what should we have for dinner?"

"I think we should have...Pizza, yeah let's oder pizza tonight." Dash said as he go to pick up the phone so he can oder in the pizza.

"I think we can mange that."

Few days later Violet had been getting a little cranky sometime and she knows when she has to calm down because too much stress is not good fo the baby.

One day Dash invited one of his friends over for his sleepover and Violet was the one in charge if Elasti Girl and or Mr Incredible were gone doing some things.

"Zack, Max and Jack. This is my pregnant sister named Violet." Dash said.

"Hello Violet." Jack said.

"Congrats on your pregnancy Violet, I'm so happy for you." Max said.

"Congrats on the little new life growing inside of her." Zack said.

"So who wants popcron?"

"Me!"

"Ok, give me a bit of times." Violet said as she cooked the popcorn.

Meanwhile after the popcorn was made Dash and his friends were chatting.

"I have the video cammra." Dash said.

"Who let you have that?"

"It's my mom's but she said I can use it, if I don't break it."

"Can I talk to the baby inside Violet? we can record it." Jack said then Elasti Girl and Mr Incredible came in the house from the front door.

"So, how are the boys doing?"

"They're good." Dash said to his mom then Jack Jack was playing in his playpen with Max and Zack playing with Dash's younger brother.

"Dash get the video cammra recording, I'm talking to the baby inside Violet."

"Don't start without us, the grandparents." Elasti Girl said as Violet sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, no starting with out us." Mr Incredible replied.

"Ok Jack, the baby is right here. It's in my stomach for a couple months." Violet said as Dash started the recording with everyone here.

"Hello in there, I'm uncle Dash's friend from school. I can't wait to see you, please don't give mommy a hard time."

Violet giggled the way Jack is talking to the baby.

"Very nice Jack." Dash said.

"I wonder what it's going to be?" Zack asked as he put Jack Jack in Violet's arms.

"Can you hear anything Jack?" Violet asked.

"I can't hear a heart beat, nothing. What's going on with this baby?"

Violet, Elasti Girl, Jack Jack, Mr Incredible and 2 other Dash's friends started laughing.

"It's still super small right now Jack."

"It's super small as a penut, smaller then this. Jack Jack's ball to play with." Violet said as she showed Jack Jack's ball to Jack.

"Very cool." Elasti Girl said to Jack.

"Yes, very cool like when Helen was pregnant with Violet."

"Does Tony does this?"

"What?"

"Does Tony talks to the baby when he comes home or something?" Jack asked.

"Lots of times he does yep." Violet said.

Few minutes later the boys got to stay up a little bit longer.

"See Jack, this is how small my baby is now." Violet said as she showed a picture of a baby inside a mother's womb with a baby in it Jack had a closer look it looked like a a fish.

"It looks like a fish." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's because it's so small."

"Your stomach will get fat like Santa soon."

"Jack, it's rude to say that infront of a lady like that. That's also go with ones that are pregnant." Dash said.

"Ok, let's not fight here." Violet said to Jack and Dash.

"Does that mean you have to see the doctor in a few months?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they need to be sure that the baby is healthy and I'm healthy incase if anything goes wrong."

The next morning Jack, Max and Zack were ready so Helen can drop them off at home.

"Bye Dash, this was the best sleepover ever." Max said.

"Thanks for having us over one night Dash."

"Bye Jack I hope to see you sometime." Violet said as Helen was waiting at the door when Jack touched Violet's stomach because he knew that Violet's carrying a new baby inside of her.

Helen started to laugh.

"Jack, you know Violet needs space sometimes."

"Mom it's fine, Tony and Dash does this most of the time." Violet said.

"I know Vi." Helen said.

"Bye Violet, I'll ask Dash how you're doing sometime. Bye little baby, I'll see you very soon."

Then Dash's friends lefted from Dash's house to home.

end of chapter 2


	3. Mood swings

Violet is now 2 months pregnant and Dash knew he'll be soon hearing crying every night and day when the baby is born and Violet was getting cranky once in a while.

One day Dash was at school and he was sitting like a well like a nice student.

"Ok everyone, I want you to write in your journals about how are things going with your family. Dash your sister is picking you up in 15 minutes."

Few minutes later Dash was writing about his pregnant sister and what his new family member was going to be like.

"I really love that drawing Dash, it's really good. So I heard that your sister is going to have a baby soon."

Then Violet came from behind the class room door.

"Dash, it's time to go home." she said as Dash's teatcher let Dash go with Violet and they went home.

At home Violet was in her room she was in bed sleeping and talking to the new life inside of her while Tony was asleep.

"Hello in there, I can't wait to see you. Same with your daddy." Violet yawned as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Dash will not have his bath and Helen was trying to give Dash a bath.

"Dash! it's time for your bath." Elasti Girl called to her son "I'm serious Dash, I'm not doing to play game with you."

But Dash didn't want a bath.

Helen wondered where could Dash be, so she looked in Violet and Tony's room witch the couple were talking to the baby while Dash hid under the bed.

"I wonder where that Dash can be?"

Then Helen knew that Dash maybe under the bed.

"Hello in there, I'm your daddy. Me and mommy can't wait to see you." Tony said as he was talking to his baby that is inside Violet.

"Where's Dash?" Helen asked as she looked under the bed and saw Dash "There you are, come on Dash it's bath time."

Few more days later

Violet was having odd cravings witch Elasti Girl had that when she was pregnant with Violet and her brothers.

One day before school Dash woke up and saw Violet got his stuff ready for school.

"Violet? I fought mom does this for me."

"I wanted to do that for mom, she's washing the car." Violet said to Dash as he raced to get in the car, so his mom can drive him to school.

After school

Violet was sleeping on the couch while Jack Jack was in his play pen with Dash playing with him.

"Violet is asleep mom."

"Shhh, I know Dash." Helen said as Violet woke up from her sleep.

"Oh Violet, we're sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine Dash, I feel a bit cranky." Violet said as she sat up from the couch.

"Why?"

"Because, Tony's gone to work. And I am soon going to need help with the baby in the next few more months."

"Oh I see." Dash said as he came up to his sister.

"I'm not mad at you Dash." Violet said.

"I know, I was wondering. What's the baby's name going to be?"

"Me and Tony are not sure yet, but we will find out very soon."

"I wonder, if it is a boy. Would you name it Troy?" Dash asked as he had his hands on his sister's stomach, Violet had her hand on her brother's head.

"Sure, that's a nice name. But me and Tony will think about it Dash, we may have a name that we like."

"But what if it is a girl?"

"I'll have to think up of a name, for her." Violet said to her brother.

"Wow, a new life inside of you. Check that out, I wish I can see the baby." Dash said, Violet then giggled.

"You can't see the baby, but when it is out then we can see the baby. And in the next 2 months; we can feel the new baby."

"Very cool Violet."

"Yeah, I've been starting seeing the doctors." Violet said.

"Why Violet?" Dash asked "Are you sick all the time?"

"No, I have to see the doctor to see that I'm healthy; and so is the baby."

"Why?" Dash asked his older sister.

"Because, in case if I get a cold or I get sick. The doctor might give me some medicine that is ok for the baby, if I take the medicine that is bad for the baby. It can die from it or get very hurt by it."

"I see, so you gotta be watching of what you take." Dash said as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get that." Violet said as she stood up from the couch and got to the door, it was Tony that came home from work.

"Hello Violet." Tony said kissing her.

Dash then came to the front door too.

"Hello Dash."

"Tony, can you take me to play baseball please?" Dash asked as Tony then got down to Violet's stomach and rubbed and talked to the baby inside of Violet.

"Hello in there, daddy can't wait to see you." Tony said then Dash got jealous, soon when Violet has her baby he'll be hearing crying all day and night.

Dash one night went to sleep while Violet was talking to someone on her cell phone and was on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm 13 weeks right now and my husband has been working same with my parents. Yes I'll get those baby things in a few months."

"Violet, mom wants you to..."

"Not right now Dash!" Violet growled at Dash as her little brother ran to his room.

After Violet got off the phone she saw that Dash was gone, she scared him. She knew she did something wrong so she had to find him.

Violet went to Dash's room saw Dash under the bed covers he was crying.

"Dash what's wrong?" Violet asked in a calm voice.

"You scared me Violet, and I'm sorry for not waiting til you are done with the phone."

"I understand Dash, and I'm sorry that my voice scared you." Violet said as Dash cuddled up beside Violet and cried on her arms.

"Violet, I fought you hated me. And you'll hate me more when the baby is here." Dash sobbed.

"Dash, I never hate you I love you. It's just mod swings that is happening, because my emotions are effecting the baby and I get cranky once in a while. I'll try not to be too angry or cranky around you."

"It's fine Violet, can you get mom to calm me down?"

"Dash it's ok, I'm calming you down the best I can right now." Violet said as she hugged her brother closer, a few more seconds later Dash calmed himself down.

"Violet?"

"What?" Violet asked her brother.

"What happens if you get upset over something?"

"It happens Dash, it will be like this for a while." Violet said.

end of chapter 3


	4. Dash's birthdayViolet's graduation day

Violet is now 3 months pregnant and Dash's birthday was coming up this month also.

One day Violet, Tony, Mr Incredible, Froze Zone, Dash, Jack Jack and Elasti Girl went to the park on a nice sunny a little bit cool day. They were practicing their breathing at the top of a hill from the park and soccer field.

"Ok Tony this is the air from the park we get, Froze Zone's keeping an eye on Dash and Jack Jack while they are playing at the park."

"Yes Vi, now let's start our breathing. It's just practicing until when you're in labor." Tony said to Violet.

"Now let's do our breathing right now." Helen said.

"Great plan honey." Mr Incredible said.

"Now let's begin."

"Ok mom, let's start this."

"In." Helen said as everyone took a deep breath "And out." then everyone let their breath out. "And again."

After a few ins and outs they relaxed for a minute.

"Ok guys, now let's do our breathing."

"Ok Violet, this is the best part." Tony whispered to his wife.

"Yes."

"Now let's start off with, I know ins and outs again but slow ones first." Helen said as she did it with Tony and Violet.

Then Dash ran to Elasti Girl and they both rolled down the hill, Violet and Tony went down to see if they are ok.

"Dash have I tolled you not too fast when you are coming to me." Helen said.

"Sorry mom, my birthday is tomorrow!" Dash said.

"Oh I forgot about that, Dash is going to be 13 soon."

"Yes he is, he's growing up so fast." Violet said.

"I know honey, but you need to settle down so you don't get anyone wined up."

"I know mom." Dash said as he and his mom got up from the ground, then Violet saw her girlfriends from high school went over to the hill to see her and Tony.

"Look Vi, I see your girlfriends from high school."

"I see that mom." Violet said as she and Tony went to see their friends from high school.

"Hi Violet."

"Hello Violet."

"Hi Tony."

"Hello Tony."

"Hi Mia, Hi Sammy." Violet said to her friends.

"Congrats on the baby Tony and Violet, I'm so happy for you two." Mia said.

"Same, congrats on your pregnancy Violet." Sammy said.

"Thanks girls, school's almost over. Our graduation is next week."

"Yes we know, are you guys going to be there?"

"Yep we are." Tony said.

"Yes, my family is coming too." Violet said.

The next morning Violet and Tony knew today was Dash's birthday and it was 7 am in the morning and they got Dash's presents ready for when he gets up.

Violet and Tony got dressed and did what they needed to do. After when they got out of their room they went to the kitchen seeing Elasti Girl (Violet's mom) decorating Dash's cake had number 13 in the middle.

"Morning mom, is the cake ready?" Violet talked quietly.

"Yes it is done, now we'll take this to Dash's school. I'll let you and Tony's school know that you won't be there today." Helen said as she closed the cake with a lid and went to the phone to do a phone call to Tony and Violet's school.

"Nice purple dress." Tony said as he saw sparkles from Violet's dress.

"Thanks, I'm getting a bit big." Violet teased.

"You're not that big, well in the next month you'll be."

After Helen got off the phone with Violet and Tony's school she packed the cake in a box and got Dash's presents ready and everything for his party at school was ready.

"Ok Violet and Tony, load the presents in the car in the trunk. I'll get Dash his suit on." Helen said as Tony and Violet went outside to load the presents into the trunk of the car with the cake.

Dash ran outside he can't wait for his party.

"He's excited for his party today, and they're watching a movie today I got the one he want to watch. Now Violet; do you have your Ipod?"

"Yep, full charge." Violet said.

"Ok then, let's go to school it's 7:45. Just enough time to get to school." Helen said.

At school

Helen let Dash out of the car when they were at school and then Helen parked their car so Violet and Tony can help bring stuff in the school to Dash's classroom.

"Ok now we're parked, let's get our stuff."

"I wish dad can come too." Violet said.

"I know, but he has too much stuff to do. But maybe next time." Helen said as she took the cake and Tony and Violet took the present and they went into Dash's school to have his party.

In Dash's classroom the class decorate the room for Dash's birthday.

"Here's the birthday boy Dash, happy birthday." The teacher said as a knock was on the door.

"Mind if we join you?" Helen asked.

"No problem Miss Parr, come on in. I see that Violet Dash's older sister and her husband Tony came along too."

"Hello everyone, I'm Dash's mother and this is my son in law named Tony; and that's my daughter Violet. They are both married and taking a day off from high school today for this party, now let's party!"

Dash then bounced around the classroom on his birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" Dash said as he sat on a desk with his presents in front of him in the middle.

"Ok Dash, this present is from me and daddy who is working around the house today." Helen said as she gave Dash her and Bob's present, Dash opened it and it was a a green and red truck he wanted.

"Thanks mom, tell dad thank you to him too. This is just as I always wanted."

"Open mine and Tony's Dash." Violet said as she gave her brother 3 presents; one from Violet, one from Tony and one from both; Violet and Tony.

Dash opened Violet's present, and it was a blue dinosaur like he wanted.

"Thanks Violet, just like I always wanted." Dash said as he hugged his sister.

"Glad you like it."

Then Tony handed Dash his present and then, Dash opened the present and it was a stuffed toy shark like he always wanted.

"Thanks Tony, just like I always wanted." Dash said as he took the present from Violet and Tony and opened it, and it was a book called 'What is it like to be a uncle?'

"Uh?" Dash puzzled on the look of the book, Violet and Tony knew Dash might be wondering about somethings that he doesn't know "Violet, Tony? what does this book have to do about?"

"We'll tell you everything after school Dash." Violet said, then a smile formed on Dash's face.

"Thanks Violet and Tony, just like I wanted to know about."

After present time, cake, games and school was out for the weekend the Parrs and the Ridingers went home with Dash on his birthday and Violet and Tony sat on the couch with Dash with his books about 'What does like to be a uncle?'

"Ok Dash, maybe you don't know where your niece or nephew comes from." Tony said.

"Maybe you are right, if we read about this. Maybe I'll understand more."

"Let's read and see." Violet said as she turned to the first page about a sister having her baby with her brother becoming a uncle "Ok Dash, this says that babies come from mommys and daddys with God's help of forming one. A woman doesn't know that she's pregnant for a couple of weeks, and you'll see that the woman's belly gets bigger in the next couple months."

"I get it, so when you found out that you were pregnant. All this are going to happen very soon."

"Yes Dash, all this is true; they are never lies." Violet said, Then Dash stared at the book finding out it was interesting for him as a soon becoming uncle of Violet and Tony's child.

"Thanks Violet and Tony, I'll read more about this."

At Violet and Tony's Graduation day

The Parrs and the Ridingers were getting ready for Violet and Tony's high school Graduation day, Elasti Girl was brushing and straightening Violet's hair and Mr Incredible was fixing Tony's tie a bit to make his suit nice.

"There all done Violet, you look so beautiful in your Indigo dress." Helen said.

"Thanks mom." Violet said as she was giving her mom a hug and wore her blue shoes.

"And you didn't cry; or get upset about it like you used to."

"Let's go to Violet's high school to get her and Tony, Graduate."

"Yes, let's go." Helen said as she shut the door after everyone was out the door.

In Violet's high school Helen, Bob, Jack Jack and Dash were sitting in their seats watching for Tony and Violet to graduate from high school.

"Tony and Violet Ridinger." said the lady on stage as Violet and Tony graduate from high school and they stood close together.

"Peace out!" Violet and Tony shouted as everyone clapped at that point.

After Tony and Violet's graduation day the whole family went home and rested for the night, at 11 pm at night Elasti Girl creep-ted in Violet and Tony's room with a present for both of them.

"Violet, Tony; I have something for both of you." Elasti Girl said as Violet woke up a bit with Tony.

"What is it Helen?"

"Yeah mom, what is it? we're so tried." Violet said.

"This is your graduation present." Helen said as she gave a DVD recorder to Tony and Violet.

"Thank you mom, that's so nice of you."

"Thanks Helen, me and Violet love it. Thank you so much like what we always wanted."

"This is a DVD recorder, it burns movies, music and TV shows on the DVD. And you can watch them what ever you want." Helen said as she kissed Violet's forehead goodnight as Tony and Violet fell back asleep and Helen walked back to her own bed with Bob.

end of chapter 4


	5. It's a girl, and kicking

Violet is now starting the 4 month of her pregnancy, and Tony is been helping Violet more around the house same with Violet's parents.

Violet was up one morning and as she was getting dressed on that day she saw that her stomach is a bit bigger than the other day, then her mom got up and saw Violet on the couch with a bit of baby weight on her.

"Mom, there's something wrong with me. My stomach is like I've been gaining weight."

"That's just a bump." Helen tolled Violet.

"A baby bump?" Violet asked.

"Yes, that means the baby is getting bigger. We call that a baby bump."

"I understood that mom."

After when Tony got up he saw that Violet's stomach is starting to get bigger.

"Violet, you're getting bigger." he said kissing Violet's lips as his and Violet's touched each other then they broke the kiss.

"I know, baby's growing more. And he or she is getting bigger."

Then Dash and Jack Jack woke up for breakfast and they were at the table when Elasti Girl got a phone call from Violet's doctor at the clinic.

"Violet, you have to see the doctor in the next 2 weeks."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"They need a ultrasound on you; and they need to see that you and the baby are healthy." Helen said.

"I wonder what my baby is going to be?"

"I hope it's a girl." Tony said rubbing Violet's stomach witch is getting swollen.

"Same, I wonder what should we name her; if it is a girl?"

"We'll think about that." Tony said.

2 weeks later

Violet and Tony were in the doctor's waiting room they were waiting for a half an hour.

"Just you wait Violet, in 5 months we'll be happy with our baby." Tony said as he rested his ear on Violet's stomach he then heard the baby's heart beating "Violet, Our baby has a heart now. And it's heart is beating."

"Wow, we'll hear that when it's our turn." Violet said as she rested her hand and felt the baby's heart beating.

"Violet and Tony Ridinger, your doctor will see you now." the nurse called as Violet and Tony got up from their chairs and went to the doctor's room.

"Ok Violet, now we'll listen to this."

Then the doctor placed his stethoscope on Violet's tummy and Tony did too to hear the baby's heart beating.

"I hear the heart beating Violet, again." Tony said, then Violet burst into tears of joy that Tony heard the baby's heart beat.

"The baby's heart is beating, and the baby is healthy; we need to take an ultrasound to see how it's doing."

"Ok." Violet said as the doctor asked Violet to have her shirt up a bit while he does the ultrasound, then he put jelly on Violet's stomach and he did the ultrasound on Violet.

"See that on the screen Violet?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That's your baby, it's healthy. It's in good health." the doctor said.

"That's good." Tony said as he looked at his wife who is smiling.

"Can we find out something?"

"Like what Violet?"

"I want to find out; if I'm having a boy or a girl." Violet said.

"Ok the, I'll do that now."

Few seconds later the doctor found out what Violet is having.

"Ok Violet I check the gender, and you are going to have a baby girl."

"I am?"

"A girl?" Tony asked as he looked at Violet.

"Yes, and she had force fields powers."

"Violet, the baby has got your powers." Tony whispered in Violet's ear.

"I know, wait til we tell our family that." Violet said.

"This baby can protect herself from getting hurt, or killed; or worse destroyed."

"Same with me, that means. I can protect the baby also."

"Yes you can Violet, now come visit me. When you have another visit here, I'll be here when you come."

Then Violet and Tony lefted the clinic and went back home.

When they got back at home Elasti Girl with Mr Incredible, Jack Jack and Dash were relaxing in the living room.

"So Violet and Tony, how's the doctors?"

"Good." Tony said to Mr Incredible.

"So how's the baby?" Dash asked.

"Good."

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Yes mom, the baby and I are fine." Violet said to her mother.

"So what does the baby's powers do?" Dash asked his pregnant sister.

"The baby has my powers."

"Wow Violet, the baby is going to be like you." Helen said as she was giving her daughter a hug.

"Yes, isn't this wonderful?"

"So is it a boy, or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Violet said with a smile.

"Oh Violet, that's great. I'm going to be a grand dad with a grand daughter, Wooo!"

"Congrats on that, girls are nice." Dash said.

"Yes they are, mom what do you think. Of me having a girl?" Violet asked her mom.

"I love it, girls are beautiful and nice." Helen said.

2 more weeks later Violet has gotten bigger and she was getting crankier some time here and there, and one day she was close to the end of her month 4 of her pregnancy.

And one night Violet was outside at night with Tony, Dash, Jack Jack, Mr Incredible and Elasti Girl. They were watching the stars on the dark blue sky with their outdoor lights on where their porch.

"Wow Bob, look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful shapes of animals?"

"Yes Helen they are, look I see some stars that they remind me of Jack Jack."

Then Violet felt something pressed up in her stomach she rested her hand on her large stomach.

"Violet are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"No boys, my baby. She's kicking for her first time." Violet said "Mom, dad; my baby's kicking for her first time."

Elasti Girl, Mr Incredible, Jack Jack, Dash and Tony all got to feel the baby moving inside of Violet. Violet felt moving too.

Couple minutes later the baby stopped kicking.

"Awww, why did the baby stop kicking?" Dash asked.

"It's tried I think, the baby needs rest for now."

Then Helen yawned as the sky was darker than ever.

"You right Violet, and it's our bed time. We should all be in bed." Helen said as everyone went to bed and slept the whole rest of the night.

end of chapter 5


	6. Summer, Dash is starting high school

Violet is now 5 months pregnant and her stomach was getting bigger more, and she was getting crankier. She was having odd cravings the past few days with things that she didn't like, it was weird for her parents, her brothers and Tony.

One day in Violet's house where she lives with her family and her husband Tony, she as waiting for Pizza to come her baby is kicking like crazy. The baby wanted Violet to eat something she couldn't wait.

"Hold on, mom and dad are bring us home pizza." Violet said rubbing her tummy as the baby was still kicking, then Helen and Bob came home with the pizza and wings in their arms and they placed it on the table.

"Dinner's here kids, come and get it." Helen said as Violet tried to get up from the couch but she can barley get up from the couch then Tony, Dash and Jack Jack helped Violet up and they went and sat near the table.

"Pizza's here kids, let's dig in." Mr Incredible said.

Couple minutes later Violet was eating so much of the wings and pizza, her mom, dad and Tony were so shocked that how much Violet was eating.

"Wow slow down there partner, you're eating very fast."

"I can't help it mom, it's cravings that are making me doing it." Violet said as she ate everything what was left.

"Did the baby like it?" Tony asked.

"I think so, the baby might be sleeping and full by now."

"Awwww, I want to feel her kick."

"Wait til she's awake." Violet said to Tony.

Later on that night Violet and Tony were sleeping when Violet was asleep in 5 minutes Tony saw the baby move inside of Violet he rested his hand on it, then he felt moving.

"Wow, a knew life me and Violet had made. Oh my god, she'll be beautiful as her mother."

One day in the summer time Violet and her family with Tony went to the beach one day on a hot sunny day. Violet was in the water with Tony and Jack Jack with Dash and her mom and dad in the water with them having a great time swimming.

Dash was swimming under water and tried to catch fish but they were too fast.

Violet and her mom were in the water a bit more deeper and the water was now touching to the bodies of them.

"Wow Violet, look how deep we went." Helen said as she saw Dash swimming faster under water were the 2 woman were standing around.

"Dash you're so fast under water." Violet said as Dash went in the air to take a breath.

"I know Violet, I got a big fish." Dash said as he showed the large fish to his sister and his mom.

"Wow, Mr Incredible look at what Dash caught."

"Wow Dash, that's a large fish we ever seen."

"I know, I found it. That's why I was swimming fast around Violet and mom." Dash said.

"We better let is go Dash." Elasti Girl said to her 13 year old son.

"Why mom?"

"We can't keep it in our house."

"Alright, but we may see it again next summer."

"Why?" Dash asked.

"You're going to high school, where Violet and Tony used to go." Helen said.

A half of August later after Violet's 18th birthday and Tony is now 17 years old still and his birthday is in October.

Dash was one day playing with Jack Jack one day when Violet got home from checking the mail box.

"Dash, this came in the mail. It's from the high school I used to go to." Violet said as she sat beside Dash who is playing with Jack Jack who was playing peek a boo with.

"Wow Violet, what classes am I taking?"

"Let me read for you Dash," Violet said as she helped Dash with the semester time table "First semester; let's see what classes do you have. You have gym in 1st block, then you have math in 2nd block, then lunch. And then in 4th block you have art, then last you have drama."

"So what's semester 2?"

"Let me help you with that too," Violet said to her brother "Ok. 1st block you have art again and 2nd block you have french, the lunch; then in 4th block you have cooking, and then last block you have math."

"I get it now Violet, so will I do great at the school that you used to go to?" Dash asked.

"You'll do fine Dash, even mom and dad knows that."

Then Violet stood up with Dash's help and then Helen saw that Dash's semester time table had come in from the mail.

"Wow Dash, you're going to have really fun classes." Helen said as she smiled at Dash.

"Yep, I am."

"I'll always be on my cell Dash, if you need me or Tony." Violet said as Dash pressed his hand on Violet's stomach to feel the baby move.

"That's really sweet Violet." Helen said to her pregnant daughter.

One day on the last day of August, Dash got all of his stuff for high school and he was ready to go and Jack Jack was going to turn 4 next week in September and he'll be in Jr kinder garden.

"Jack Jack is going to school soon, he's going to have allot of fun." Violet said as she had Jack Jack on her lap and Jack Jack can now talk, then he pointed at Violet's stomach.

"Is the baby inside there?" Jack Jack asked, Violet nodded as she took Jack Jack's little hands and pressed them on her stomach, few seconds later Jack Jack felt a kick.

"What is going to be her name?"

"I'm not sure, what name would we name her?" Violet asked her youngest brother.

"Daisy!" Jack Jack shouted as Tony and Violet began to laugh.

"Daisy?" Violet asked Tony.

"We'll think about it Jack Jack."

Later on that night Violet was rocking Jack Jack in her arms to make him fall sleep, it was good to practice before she rocks her real baby to sleep.

"Hush little Jack Jack, don't say a word. Violet's gonna buy the little blue bird." Violet sung a song then she saw that Jack Jack was now asleep in her arms, she put Jack Jack in his bed. Kissed his head and whisperer "Good night Jack Jack, I'll see you in the morning." Then Violet lefted the room and went to bed herself.

end of chapter 6


	7. Dash gets in trouble

Violet is now 6 months pregnant and it was Dash's first day of school and that is where Violet's baby shower is today, after Dash gets home from school.

"We invited some of our friends over for your baby shower, Dash will be here when he gets home from school. I wanna know how his day went." Helen said, then there was a knock on the door. Violet got up and opened the door, it was Dash.

"Hello Dash, how was school?"

"Great, I love high school!" Dash shouted as he hugged his mom and Jack Jack who was siting on the couch.

"Glad to hear that Dash, it's Violet's baby shower at 5. So when people come here Dash, behave."

"I will mom."

Few hours later

All of the family got to Violet's house and they gave Violet nice gifts.

Now the baby shower was over, Violet and Tony got lots of things for their baby.

"Wow Violet, soon your baby will be here for us." Dash said as he felt Violet's new life kicking.

"Yep, the baby will soon be here." Violet said smiling.

"We better get our new little girl's room ready, before she comes."

"You're right Tony, our little girl is almost ready to come out; see what the world is like." Violet said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

At half of the month went by and Dash was liking high school allot, and Tony with Violet were getting the baby's room ready and they paint the room pink.

One day Violet and Tony were getting the crib into the baby's room.

"Tony, I think the crib can do near the window." Violet said.

"Why?"

"Because, I love it when it's over here."

"Oh, that makes sense." Tony said.

"She's moving." Violet then giggled as Tony felt his new little girl moving around.

Then meanwhile in the living room Dash was on a site that videos show inappropriate things and he loves that site.

"Haha, that's funny."

Then Helen, Violet and Tony saw things that are inappropriate for Dash to be watching.

"Ohhhh. He said the swear word." Dash said.

"Dash is that appropriate?" asked Helen.

"Yes it is."

"Let me listen Dash." Violet said.

"No, I will not let you." Dash said to his sister.

"Please Dash, Violet wants to know if it is bad for you to watch."

"Ok." Dash said as Violet, Tony and Helen listen to what was Dash watching until they heard swearing and potty words.

"That's bad." Helen said, she, her son in law and her daughter were shocked at what dash was watching.

"Very inappropriate Dash, I never heard any bad stuff like that what you are watching." Violet said.

"Dash, get off now."

"No mom, leave me alone." Dash said.

"Dash, no veoh videos with swearing." Violet said as she turned off the computer.

"Dash, this means no computer for a week." Helen said.

"Come on mom, just give me another chance I will not go on anything bad."

"No Dash, Violet, Tony and I are older than you. And so is your father."

Dash was very upset with his sister, his mom and his brother in law for going on things that he shouldn't be watching.

It was almost the end of September and Dash was a bit upset for watching things he wasn't allowed to watch.

"I want to watch that is bad." Dash said then his mom made a chosie.

"Dash, you can go on anything you want, but please don't talk about it anywhere but in the house." Helen said and that made Dash happy again.

"Thanks mom." Dash said as he gave his mother a hug.

"No problem Dash."

end of chapter 7


	8. Halloween and October

Violet is now 7 months pregnant and it was around close Halloween when Dash was at the store with his mom and Violet with Jack Jack getting things for the new baby that is soon going to be born.

"Ok guys, we're almost done shopping." Helen had tolled her kids "Ok the last thing we need, is baby powder."

Jack Jack and Dash were a little confused.

"We don't need that stuff." Jack Jack said.

"Yeah mom, we're too old to use that." Dash said.

"No no, Jack Jack and Dash. That wasn't for you, they are for Violet's baby."

"Oh, ok. I'll get that mom."

"Thanks Dash, ok we got everything."

"Yes we did, let's get home so I can rest." Violet said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Can we feel the baby?" Jack Jack asked.

"Yeah, can we Violet?"

"Sure boys, you can feel your new niece." Violet said as Dash rested his hand on Violet's stomach to feel his new niece, same with Jack Jack.

"Wow, I can here her heart beating louder." Dash said.

"Same, I hear her."

Then Elasti Girl rested her hand on her daughter's stomach too, feeling her new granddaughter.

"Wow Violet, she's moving in there."

"What was that?" Dash asked when he heard growling.

"What?" Violet asked, then she and her mom and her little brother heard growling sounds.

"That noise, it sounded like there's a were wolf in here." Dash said.

"Mom, please fight it. If it gets to us."

"Ok, where is he?" Elasti Girl said then she heard growling sound again and didn't attacked. She remained calm and knew what was that.

"Sorry mom, sorry Jack Jack and Dash. That noise was me, I think the baby's hungry." Violet said as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Oh, I fought it was something else."

"Me too."

"Haha, you kids scared yourselves. I did a little bit, because I always knew what that sound was."

"What was it then mom?" Dash asked "We all knew it was Violet, but what noise did Violet made?"

"That was her stomach, she's hungry I think." Helen said.

"Oops, sorry about my stomach mom."

"It's fine Violet, but I always heard it when you're hungry. Like a time like this."

Meanwhile at McDonalds parking lot

"Ok, kids. Everyone out of the car"

"Alright, let's get lunch." Dash said as he and Violet got out of the car, Helen was about to get Jack Jack out of the car seat.

"Alright Jack Jack, let's get you out of your booster seat." Helen said as her stomach growled very loud that Jack Jack heard it.

In the McDonalds

Violet and her family were about to get their lunch, when they saw all the Halloween stuff, that are around the inside of McDonalds.

"Look Violet, it's that witch that crashed into a window. Like the one we have at our front door."

"You're right Dash." Violet giggled with Jack Jack "She better watch where she's going."

"Kids, we're up now." Helen called Violet, Dash and Jack Jack.

"Alright, can I have 2 big mac meals; with two root beers. Can I also get 2 happy cheeseburger meals; with toys for my two boys. With a coke."

"Ok, they'll be ready in a minute."

"Thanks." Helen said as she paid the lady behind the desk and turned to the kids.

4 minutes later

Violet, Helen, Dash and Jack Jack were eating at McDonalds when Dash saw a clip of Caillou on Violet's Ipod.

"Violet, no Caillou." Dash said as he saw something silly.

"Dash leave Violet alone, she's older to do whatever she wants."

"Yeah, but she's watching Caillou."

"Dash, leave Violet alone. And eat your meal, it's getting cold." Helen said to hr son.

"Sorry mom."

Almost the whole month went by. It was Halloween and Violet is almost finished the 7 month of her pregnancy when Dash and Jack Jack were waiting for Mr Incredible and Elasti Girl to take them both out for trick or treating, while Tony and Violet stayed home to hang out the candy.

Dash dressed as a clown, and Jack Jack was a bunny rabbit.

"Dash you can look now." Violet said as Dash and Jack Jack opened their eyes and saw that Tony was dressed up as a lion and Violet was dressed as a vampire lady.

"Wow, those costumes are cool."

"Thanks Dash, I'm glad you and Jack Jack love them."

Jack Jack was a bunny for Halloween then Elasti Girl and Mr Incredible were all dressed up as a Warlock and a Witch and they were going to take Dash and Jack Jack to get candy.

"We'll be back at 9 at the latest." Helen said.

"Ok mom, see you and dad later." Violet said.

After a couple kids got to the door where Violet and Tony were hanging out the candy until they were 3 boys at the door, it was Dash's friends.

"I'll get that." Violet said as she got up and opened the door. She saw Dash's friends saw Lions from The Lion King; Zack was Nuka, Jack was Scar and Max was Mufasa, all Lion King characters.

"Trick or Treat!" all of Dash's friends said.

"Awww, nice to see you guys again." Violet said.

"Yes Violet, we all go to Dash's high school." Jack said.

"Nice, Dash has been talking about you Violet. How's the baby doing?"

"Great Max, my baby's doing fine." Violet said as she gave Dash's friends some candy.

3 hours later

The family was done getting candy and they were all tried.

"Look at all the candy we got, let's eat some." Dash said.

"Not too much Dash, you don't want to get sick."

"Ok, I'll share some with my sister, Tony. And mom and dad." Dash said.

"Ok, me and Violet are heading to bed." Tony said.

"Ok, good night Tony and Violet." Helen said.

"Time to put Jack Jack and Dash to bed." Bob said.

"Ok dad. Good night." Dash said.

Then after a few minutes, the family is now gone to sleep.

end of chapter 8


	9. Christmas is coming

Violet is now 8 months pregnant and Christmas is coming up next month, and the baby inside of Violet is still growing and getting ready to be born.

Helen was in the living room reading her book.

Violet then was feeling something weird and she had to tell her mom about, what's going on.

"Mom, I've been feeling leaks of my water."

"When has it started?" Helen asked.

"Now, just now."

"Do I have to get you to the hospital?" Elasti Girl asked.

"No mom, I'm not in labor. I've only feeling leaks of my water."

"Oh, ok Violet; I know what you are talking about." Helen said "When I was pregnant with you, my water leaked a few times. With Dash there was no water leaking, with Jack Jack I only leaked once and that was it."

"So, it's not that I'm going into labor. But that may happen sometimes."

"That's right Violet, so if your water leaks it's not a sign of labor." Helen said "Labor will only happen, of you are feeling pains and your water has fully broken. That's a sign of labor, in a way."

"Thanks mom." Violet said as she gave her mom a hug.

Then Dash came at the door with his envelope with his report card.

"Dash, you're home. How's school?" Helen asked.

"Great, we watched a movie today."

"Sweet Dash, what movie did you watch?" Violet asked.

"We watched Finding Nemo."

"That's a good one." Helen said "Now, let me go and read this."

Few hours later at dinner time

The family was at the dinner table eating salad and spaghetti.

"Good boy Jack Jack, who's a good boy?" Violet cooed around Jack Jack that Helen was showing her, how to feed a baby when it doesn't need milk that much anymore.

"That's good Violet, hey you're good that this." Helen said.

"Thanks mom."

"You'll be a great mother Violet, I just knew it." Tony said as Violet looked at him.

"You know I will Tony, you know that."

Then Dash heard wind blowing and raining hard and thunder and lighting.

"What was that?" Jack Jack asked.

"It's just a storm." Helen said to Jack Jack, who was a little scared.

"See Jack Jack, the storm can't hurt you. We're safe inside." Violet said.

Then the lights went out few hours after diner.

"Oh no, the lights are out." Dash said.

"It's ok Dash, we've got flashlights, and candles."

"That's great honey."

"Hey I knew you were going to say that Bob, you almost always say that." Helen said.

A few days went by and Dash was doing great at school, his sister with her husband and the rest of the family, were so happy with Dash's behavior at high school.

But one day Dash didn't want to sleep one night, he want to play he got caught a few times for getting out of his bed.

Dash wanted to play with his train and he was at the floor of the hallway where the bedrooms are he raced his train across the floor, he did that a couple of times until Violet saw her brother awake.

"Dash, you're not allowed to be up this late. This is the last time I've been telling you this, get to bed." Violet said.

"Sorry Violet." Dash said as he took his train and went to bed.

"That Dash, why does he not fight with me when I was younger?"

Half of the month went by and Violet is now 8 in a half month pregnant, and Dash was getting better with new things around his house.

But one day Dash was looking outside through the front window.

"Violet look, I see that all the leafs on the trees are all gone."

"Yes Dash, winter's on it's way." Violet tolled Dash, as she sat beside him.

"Wow look at that." Tony said.

"Me and Tony are going to rake the leafs, we'll be outside if you need us."

"Ok dad," Violet said "Ok Tony, see you back in soon."

Few hours later

Violet was getting the Christmas things out with her mom, Tony and Dad while Jack Jack and Dash were decorating the Christmas tree. When everything was all done, the family was happy.

"What do you think, about our tress?" Dash asked.

"I love it." Violet said.

"Same." Tony said as he rested his head on Violet's shoulder.

"Tony." Violet said.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding around silly."

"I really think it's wonderful." Helen said.

"Same here honey."

"Well, we are ready for Christmas." Violet said.

"Yes Vi, we are."

end of chapter 9


	10. Valerie is here

Violet is now 9 months pregnant and her due date was coming soon, and Dash was off for the holidays from school one day before Christmas.

Violet was lying on the couch one day when Helen, Bob and Tony were getting things ready for Christmas when Dash got home from school for the 2 weeks off from school.

"Guys I'm home." Dash said as he walked in the door.

"Hey Dash, how's school?" Violet asked.

"Great, now I'm home for Christmas!"

"That's great to hear." Tony said.

"Yeah, and just in time. We're about to sing carols around the street at night." Bob said.

Few days went by and it was Christmas eve the 24th and the family were about to go to the mall to see Santa and get a picture with him.

"Ok kids, we're warming the car up!" Helen called.

"Ok mom, give us a minute." Dash said as he, Jack Jack, Bob, Tony and Violet were dressed warm to see Santa at the mall.

"I hope my coat is warmer to keep my baby warm, my body heat is doing the work." Violet said as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Alright kids, let's go see Santa."

"Ok, let's go." Bob said, as everyone got in the car and went to see Santa at the mall.

In the car, the family could see the snow on the ground, trees and on houses that have lights on them.

"Wow Jack Jack, look Christmas lights."

"Christmas lights." Jack Jack said as Helen held her son high to see the houses with lights.

In the mall the family were waiting to get a picture with Santa.

"Now Dash, let's be on our best behavior." Elasti Girl tolled her son.

"I will mom."

"Ho ho ho ho, another family come on up."

"Is that Santa?" Jack Jack asked.

"Yes Jack Jack, that is Santa."

"Ok what's your name young lady?" Santa asked Violet.

"Violet."

"Nice name, so what do you want for Christmas?"

"I would like, my baby to be born on Christmas day." Violet said.

"I go with her." Tony said.

"Who knows, the baby will be born before or on Christmas day."

"I'll like a truck." Dash said.

"Me too." Jack Jack said.

"Those are nice gifts." Santa said.

After when the family got a picture for Santa, Dash and his family were about to get ready for bed.

"Violet, Wanna leave milk and cookies for Santa?" Dash asked.

"That's what I'm doing right now."

"Dash, Violet. Time for bed." Helen said as she got a warm blanket, and lay on the couch.

"Ok."

"I'm on my way to bed." Violet said as she kissed her mom on the forehead.

"Goodnight kids."

"Night mom." Violet said.

"Night mom." Dash said.

Later that night

At 2am in the morning Helen was asleep on the couch as she heard bells jingling.

"I hear Santa." Helen whispered to herself in her sleep.

In Violet and Tony's room

Violet and Tony were in their bed sleeping when Violet woke up and Heard Santa.

"That sounded like Santa." Violet said.

Dash was asleep but Jack Jack in his crib saw Santa's reindeer from his window he waved to them, and then Jack Jack went back to sleep.

The next morning Violet and Tony woke up and went to the living room to see presents under the tree.

"Wow, Santa came here last night."

"Yeah, but no baby still." Violet said, she was getting tried of being pregnant.

Then Dash, Jack Jack, Mr Incredible and Elasti Girl got out from bed and saw the presents under the tree.

"Wow guys, Santa came last night."

"Yes I heard him."

"So let's open our presents." Dash said.

"Ok, let's do that."

2 hours later

Karl came over to see Violet's family for Christmas and all the presents were unwrapped.

Jack Jack was playing with his toy train and truck with Bob.

"Ok Jack Jack, I'll be the train."

Helen was talking with Karl, Tony and Violet were wondering when the baby will come and Dash was having fun with his new toys.

"Isn't this the best Christmas ever?"

"I guess, but only one problem." Violet said.

"What is that?"

"No baby yet, I'm tried of being pregnant." Violet sighed.

"Ok, who wants candy?" Bob asked.

"Hand me some."

Then Violet felt a contraction that was a bit painful but it made Violet yelp.

"Ow."

"Violet?" Tony asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing really. I might have sat on a tack."

"Ok then." Tony said.

Then Violet felt another contraction that made her grip her swollen stomach.

"Violet what's wrong?" Dash asked.

"Dash, I'm going into labor."

Then Bob, Karl, Jack Jack and Helen heard what Violet said.

"Mom!" Violet shouted "I'm in labor."

Then Helen rushed to her daughter with Tony.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Elasti Girl asked.

"Yes, we need to go to the hospital."

"Ok ok, Bob get the car. Violet's in labor; and we need to get to the hospital."

"I'm on it honey."

"Ok Tony, keep Violet calm. Karl baby sit Dash and Jack Jack while we're at the hospital."

"Ok Miss Parr." Karl said as Tony and Helen helped Violet stand up.

"Violet, we're getting you to the hospital." Helen said "Just breathe, and stay calm."

Tony and Violet's mother helped Violet get dress in her warm winter stuff on and Tony was keeping Violet standing up.

"Karl, call the hospital. And tell them that we're on our way."

"I'll do that Helen, I will do that now."

"Tony this is the last time, that you ever touch me!"

"Tony it's not your fault that Violet's in labor, she can not control these things."

"Well, how to you know about it?"

"I've been through all this when I was pregnant with my kids, this is what Violet's going through now."

"Honey I got the car warmed up. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Mr Incredible, come on Tony let's get Violet in the car." Helen said as she and Tony got Violet out of the house and into the car.

"Ok Tony, keep Violet calm while we're in the car. I'll be driving."

"Ok Miss Parr. Violet you're going to be ok." Tony said.

On their way to the hospital, Violet felt a rush of water gushing out of her.

"Mom, my water broke." Violet said, Helen looked at Violet's seat all wet.

"It's ok Violet, we're almost there."

Then at the hospital Helen parked the car.

"Ok Violet, we're here sweetheart. You're doing great."

In the hospital, Violet's doctor was waiting in the front hallway to see Violet with Tony and Helen.

"Hello doctor Marge. Violet is in labor, she's about to have a baby. Can you get us a delivery room?"

"Sure, I'll get you there."

The nurses took off Violet, Tony and Helen's winter suits off and they get in a delivery room.

"Ok 6th floor, that would be easy."

Then Violets started to cry.

"Mom."

"Are you ok Violet?" Helen asked as she saw tears coming out of Violet's eyes.

"No I'm not ok, the pain. It hurts."

"I know Violet, but you're doing awsome." Helen said .

"But it hurts too much mom." Violet cried "I can't take it anymore."

"It's ok Violet, the doctor is going to help you." Tony said to his wife in pain.

"Ok 6th floor, let's follow the doctor to our room."

Meanwhile back at the house.

"What's taking Tony, mom and Violet so long?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, niece is coming."

"Yes, my granddaughter is coming." Bob said as he changed Jack Jack's dipper.

"I don't know Dash, but Helen will call if something happens."

Back at the hospital

"Ok Violet, you're at 7 cm." Marge said, Tony was beside Violet on one side and Helen was at the other side of Violet.

"Tony, can I hold your hand?"

"Sure, it's fine Violet. You can squeeze my hand as tight as you want."

"I'm right here Violet, I'm here. I'm holding your hand too, don't break our fingers." Helen said.

"Oh it will take more than that." Tony said, then he and Helen laughed.

"I'm going to kill Tony!"

"It's fine Tony, Violet says things that she doesn't mean it." Helen said to Tony "It's just the pain; she can't take it anymore."

"I understand."

4 hours later

Violet was even more pain than ever when Marge came to check Violet's dilation.

"Ok Violet, you're at 10 cm."

Then Violet smiled weak at Tony and then her mom, gripping their hands lovingly.

"Time to start pushing."

Couple minutes went by and the baby was still not born yet.

"Push Violet."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Violet screamed.

"You're doing great Violet."

"Yes you are, just a little longer sweetheart." Helen said.

"Ok Violet, I see the head. Just 2 more pushes and the baby should be out."

"It's a girl Marge, if you didn't know." Helen said.

"Ok, she'll be out soon."

"Ok, two more I can do." Violet said as she pushed again.

"One more big push." Marge said as she was ready to catch the baby.

Then Violet let out a loud scream, it was louder than ever. Then she sank her head into the pillows and then looked up at Marge, and she heard crying, her baby started to cry Helen and Tony were more happy than ever.

"Here she is Violet and Tony Ridinger, you're new daughter."

Tony went to cut the cord and he saw his beautiful daughter that was all Violet.

"Oh my god, she's all Violet."

Helen looked and saw her granddaughter, she was all Violet.

"Oh my, she's all like Violet." Helen said.

"Now, I'm going to weigh her and clean her up."

"Ok, it will be a few minutes." Helen said, then she turned to Violet who is feeling tried "You did it Violet, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, call dad and my brothers with Karl. I wonder if they can come and see me and my new daughter."

"I'll do that now Violet."

Back at the house Jack Jack, Dash and Karl were playing in the snow in their front yard, Bob was shoveling the drive way when his phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bob, good news from us." Helen said.

"Really?" Bob asked "What is it?"

"Violet had her baby girl, and she's going to be weighed and clean."

"That's great honey, we're on our way. Tell Violet and Tony me, Karl and the kids we're on our way."

"Ok Bob, I'll do that. See you and the kids later bye bye."

Back at the hospital

"Ok Violet, I called your dad. He said that your brothers will be coming her in a couple minutes."

"Ok mom, I wonder if the baby will be ok."

"I'm sure she's fine Violet." Helen said as Marge opened the door with Violet and Tony's baby in her arms sleeping.

"Your daughter is 9 pounds and 7 ounces, she's very healthy." Marge said as she gave the baby girl in a pink blanket to Violet.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful." Violet said.

"You'll have to stay here for 3 days Violet to rest, I'm sure things will go ok." Marge said.

"Hello little girl, we've been talking about you and waiting for you." Tony smiled at his new baby with Violet.

"So, what's her name then Violet?"

"Valerie Zoey Ridinger." Violet said.

"That's a very beautiful name." Tony said.

"I love that name Violet, in the past I always love that name." Helen said, then Marge opened the door to see Mr Incredible, Karl, Jack Jack and Dash walked in the hospital room door to see Tony, Helen and Violet with a new baby.

"Wow, she's cute." Karl cried.

"Yeah, she's so cute." Bob said as he kissed his wife.

"Well, congrats you two. You and Helen are now grandparents." Tony said.

"What's her name?" Dash asked as Helen flitted Jack Jack to see the baby.

"Her name is Valerie Zoey Ridinger, but her first name is Valerie." Violet said to her brother "Valerie, this is uncle Dash and this is uncle Jack Jack."

"Hello Valerie." Dash said.

Valerie had Violet's black hair and Helen's skin color and then she opened her eyes. They were blue like Violet's.

"Violet, she opened her eyes."

"Oh my gosh she has, Bob look at that."

"Wow, that's a pretty baby." Bob said.

"She's a cutie."

"Awww." Dash said.

"She's got your eyes Violet." Tony said.

"I know she has, I notice what eyes she has." Violet said.

"Can I hold her?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

When Violet placed Valerie in Tony's arms he stared at the baby with the family.

"I'm going to sleep for a while." Violet said.

"Ok, we'll keep an eye on Valerie." Helen said.

"Ok, Tony I love you."

"I love you too honey, now Vi get some rest."

After the Christmas holidays were done Dash was back to school and the family was free from the hospital with Valerie Violet and Tony's new daughter.

And it was the end of the day from back to school after Christmas and Dash was walking home from school with Jack his friend.

"Hey Jack, how's your holidays?"

"Good Dash, my family and I went to my grandma's farm." Jack said.

"That's cool, how's grandma?"

"She had a cold for the first 5 days but she's doing fine, I got some video games with monsters and robots. It was so cool. What did you get for Christmas?"

"I got some planes, cars, trucks, trains and I got the best present of all." Dash said.

"Really?" Jack asked "What is it Dash?"

"I got a niece for Christmas."

"Did your sister had her baby on Christmas day?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she was born in 3:30 pm on Christmas day. That's the best present for all of us." Dash said.

"Is Violet home with the baby?"

"Yes she is, and I've been a great help with Valerie."

"Who's Valerie?" Jack asked Dash again.

"That's my niece's name." Dash said.

"Ok you're home Dash, I'll see you later then Dash. See you tomorrow." Jack said.

"Bye Jack, see you tomorrow." Dash said as he went in the house.

"Violet what happened to you?" Dash asked as Violet sat on the chair with Valerie sleeping in her arms.

"I'm not pregnant anymore Dash, Valerie is not inside of me anymore."

"Oh I fought so, so how's she doing?"

"She's great Dash, Tony's at work and mom and dad have to do some paper work somewhere."

"Ok." Dash said "Violet, can I hold my niece?"

"Sure Dash, but be careful." Violet put Valerie in Dash's arms, Dash stared at his 2 weeks old niece.

"She's like you Violet." Dash said.

"Yes she is."

Then Valerie started to cry and sqarm in Dash's arms.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Dash you didn't, Valerie's just tried. Why not you make yourself a snack while I put Valerie to bed.

"Ok."

When Violet was in her room with Valerie she stared at her baby.

_Valerie, don't you cry._

_Valerie, dry your eyes, Rest your head across to my heart. Never to part, Valerie your mine._

_"Valerie; one day you won't need me anymore, but it won't happen for a very long time."_

_Little girl when you play, don't things just go from dawn to dusk._

_Let the moon shines around the life, never for you to fear. Valerie your mine._

_"Valerie, you still have mommy, daddy, your grandparents and your uncles with you. No matter if I'm around or not, I will always be with you."_

_The moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_Valerie you're so sweet, God knows that._

_You are so precious to me, cute as can be. Valerie your mine._

_Valerie your mine, Valerie. You are mine..._

Then when Valerie was asleep Violet placed her in the crib then Violet walked out of the door without waking her up.

the end


End file.
